Accompanied by technology development, technologies for automatizing management of a street light to efficiently manage the street light have also been developed.
An example of an existing street light management technology includes Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2005-0003165 (Title: “Two-way remote computer comprehensive management method for street light and system thereof”, Inventors: Joh Jung Seob et al., Applicant; Joh Jung Seob, published on Jan. 10, 2005). A street light management apparatus disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2005-0003165 performs an operation of remotely operating street lights, effectively monitoring street lighting conditions by visually checking street lights through an image and checking a state signal, and building a history database to perform fault management and repair management, thereby comprehensively managing repair materials, equipment, and manpower.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2005-0003165, various technologies for conveniently managing street lights have been developed. However, a technology for checking, by a administrator managing street lights at a glance, installation positions and state information of the street lights distributed over multiple areas to monitor the street lights in real time and conveniently control the street lights has not yet been developed.